Oswald Cobblepot: Fish Mooney's lil' Penguin
by Swake23
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot battles with his demons of past transgressions.
1. Rainy Day Blues

**Fish Mooney's Lil Penguin**

 **Chapter 1: Rainy Day Blues**

Oswald was holding an umbrella over Ms. Mooney's head so she wouldn't get wet and cold as she stood outside her club watching the huddled masses scurry off to more important destinations. As he held the umbrella over her, his left hand and arm began to cramp as he stood there violently shivered in the cold splashing rain that ran down his face and dripped upon his dully shining dress shoes. His suit was becoming soaked every second he stood there in the rain.

"M-Ms M-Mo-oney?", he asked.

"Yes, Oswald, dear?" was her reply.

"It's c-cold. Can we go inside n-now?" he asked trying not to chatter his teeth together.

"Poor, lil' Penguin"s cold", she cooed drawing out the name Penguin.

She is the only one he can tolerate saying that name. However it irked him more so now than any other time, "It's O-Oswald. N-Not P-Penguin. And you know it." he feebly murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't just teasing you, sweet thing" she replied chuckling softly.

He stood there muttering aimlessly to himself. He decided not instigate an argument with her, so, instead he went quiet. When the rain finally stopped they went inside of Fish's club. Shortly after entering the premise she called on Butch to come and close up for the day. he weather was too gloomy for business inch forward anymore than it already had. The last of the dwelling rainy day clientele had left or the day. Oswald went through the kitchen to the back of the establishment where there were employee only headquarters complete with beds and a fireplace. He turned on the fire place and stoked the fire by placing more logs onto the fire. He stood there warming up by the fire place and became lost in memories of his youth.

 _ **The Musings of a Thirteen Year Old Boy(Flashbacks 1/10)  
**_

 _Oswald was running away from his bullies as they chased him down to the fishing docks for the umpteenth time that year. He had to catch himself from falling into the icy, mid-winter waters of the lake. His bullies caught up with him and grabbed his suit collar and gave him a beating before throwing him into the icy, mid-winter waters of the lake. He struggled to regain a hold on the dock when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water. It the goody-two-shoes himself._

 _"I didn't ask for your help, Jim.", he muttered, shivering where he sat._

 _"I just wanted to do my civil duty as a citizen of Gotham. Even if that means saving your miserable butt for the umpteenth time this year.", Jim muttered Back._

 _Oswald liked Jim because he wasn't afraid to hurt your feelings if you really deserved it. Besides in the future he'd need Jim to spare him someday. Jim didn't know this but, Oswald needed him more than he would care to admit. He caught himself starring at Jim when his back was turned to make sure they were alone. When he turned around Oswald felt his cheeks grow hot and flush despite the fact that he was freezing. His eyes darted from Jim's features to his own trembling hands. He felt butterflies in his stomach and heard himself nervously chuckle and snort out of the blue. His blue eyes searched Jim's grey flecked with blue eyes for any sign that Jim thought him weird or at the very least inhuman like the rest of his classmates. But, the only thing he found was kindness and understanding within his eyes. They lacked hate and prejudice. However, Oswald felt sorrow instead of happiness and tears caressed his frozen cheeks as his shoulders heaved causing him to relentlessly sob. Jim's arms wrapped around him and gently soothed his frozen flesh. He smelled like the huskiness of wet earth after a rainfall. It smelled so good and Oswald greedily inhaled his sweet perfume when a crash alerted him and the scene faded and came back to the present._

 **Stuck in the Present**

Oswald opened his eyes and looked around to determine what made the crash. But, alas, he couldn't find any cause for a crash because he had just realized it was too dark to see a thing. He also realized that it was oddly cold and he was sitting on the floor cross legged. He stood up slowly and stretched as he stood up. He felt for the fireplace and found why it was cold and dark, the fire had went out. He felt for the fire knob and turned it so that fire would light up the darkness. With the fire on he looked around and found that the crash was the muffled crashing of the back door in the sleeting rain and wind. He walked towards the back entrance of the club to close the swinging door and lock it up before heading home for the evening. He trudged threw the cold winds and rain of the evening. The clouds made the street lights dim and the surrounding shadows pitch black. His eyes were heavy with sleep and his ears and eyes and nose and feet and hands ached from the cold. He managed to stumble up the from steps of his apartment building and into the building itself. He shuffled, half-frozen, to his and his mother's apartment. He struggled to open the heavy wooden door for it was stuck again. With one last shove the door opened and he shuffled into the apartment, closed the door, and shuffled towards the couch and collapsing, exhausted onto it and falling into a deep sleep. His mind drifted back to his years of his youth, as an awkward thirteen year old boy who was disliked by all except his mother.


	2. The Boy With All The Riddles

_**Chapter 2: The Boy With All the Riddles(Flashback 2/10)  
**_

 _Oswald was sitting his favorite tree that was situated between the mansion nearly consumed with foliage and the empty lot near a "backyard forest" just starring out and watching the servants busily going about their festivities of the day. The sun was warm and dim do the constant movement of the clouds that decorated the sky. He sat there until the servants started to disperse and day was slowly dimming into night._

 _He carefully and quietly dropped from his tree and hurriedly scurried back to the ever so tired gloomy city of Gotham. He trudged passed the worn down tired building of Gotham High School which serviced seventh to twelfth graders. There was no Middle school because it was torn down threes before he could attend it because of lack of government funds( it was actually because it was torched by some low life smuck) but hey, useful fiction is better than nothing._

 _Actually He torched it because he wanted his high schools to suck less and be at the same school as his middle school years. He hated new environments just as much as he hated the same old taunting and teasing that rained down upon him on a daily basis. The rain began to fall waking him up from his mental processing of passed events in time for him the screech of some pour soul being hurt._

 _Before he could stop himself he sprinted to the alleyway were the screeching persisted in the dead of night. He flip out his flip blade and found that he didn't need it because the only one int the alley way was a boy with black rimmed glasses, matted short brown hair and was adorned with faded green trousers and a hideous multicolored sweater that a size too big for the kid's thin stocky build._

 _"Why are you screaming for hideous-sweater-boy?", Oswald inquired putting his knife back into the inner pocket of his suit jacket that was two sizes too small._

 _"I-I-I just saw a abnormally fat rat scurry past is all, Uh, who are you?", the boy fumbled with his response more nervous than cold. Or was it other way around? He couldn't be sure._

 _"Hahahahahahahaha, You were scared of a FAT RAT? Hahahahahahaha! It's Oswald by the way, heheha.", he snorted as he laughed but soon stop when he saw the embarrassed and sadden expression on the boy's face._

 _"I didn't mean to be of offense I was just laughing because I didn't know people were still afraid of the horrendous rats that roam the city's gutters and alleys. By the way what are you doing out so late? If I may ask?"He explained him self utterly curious of this boy he had encountered._

 _"I was just heading home from the library. Say do you like riddles? I love riddles! May I ask you a riddle?", He eagerly explained and pleaded with a puppy-like demeanor._

 _Oswald was speechless for a few moments before vocalizing, "well I don't don't particularly like riddles however I'll make an exception as long as you agree for me to walk you home, uh, I don't your name.", his voice was apologetic when he spoke the last few words._

 _"My bad I didn't introduce myself. I am Edward. Nygma. I am in your English and Biology classes. I sit on your right next to the window. Also I would love to walk you home because it is dark and we stand a better chance against weirdos and child snatchers." he was explaining when Oswald's face grew hot for no apparent reason it seemed. "Uh, Oswald why are blushing so much?" Edward questioned._

 _"I-I_i was just...I don't know what your are talking about Ed, I swear. He he.", Oswald felt himself grin stupidly, "so, how about that riddle, hey, Ed?", his heart fluttered and than calmed as he composed himself in preparation of the riddle he would be asked by his new friend Edward. Jeez, did he just called this boy his friend? What about Jim? Oh, he'd be so jealous, wouldn't he? Heck who cares, Ed was too cute not to befriend._

 _"well, Oswald do you know the answer?", Ed's voice snapped him back to the present going ons._

 _"Wait? What was the riddle?", he admitted sheepishly._

 _"What do you mean you didn't hear the riddle?Where was your head at the whole time, Os?"Ed sounded hurt._

 _"I was lost thinking about becoming your friend, I just forgot to focus on your riddle. I did say I didn't care for them, didn't I?", he half-heatedly explained._

 _"That explains things, okay what I said was 'I don't have eyes. But once I did see. Once I had thoughts. But now I'm white and empty. What am I?' Now you are to solve what I am trying say in this riddle." Ed boasted._

 _"I know Jeez, give me a moment. Is it a Skull?", Oswald replied for the first time curious to see if he answered a riddle correctly or not. Wait why did he care for riddles so much now? eh, that was a thought for another day._

 _"That's correct! That was an easy one though. Shall we go home now?", Ed surmised looking like a lost puppy more than ever._

 _Oswald smiled, "of course we can go home now, besides it freezing out here."_

 _They walked to Ed's apartment building that just happened to be right next to Oswald's apartment building. He was so ecstatic with positive energy that he didn't notice his bullies had witnessed the whole affair._


	3. Running Into an Old Friend

**Chapter 3: Running into an Old Friend**

Oswald awoke on the couch wrapped in a blanket and resting his head on a pillow. His view of the room was sideways because he was still lying down on the couch. He watched as his mother was in the kitchen making breakfast or lunch. What time was it anyway?

"Oh, Oswald why don't you go take a nice hot bath before breakfast and put on some dry clothes?", her sweet voice chimed.

"Alright, mother, I'll bath and than come down to breakfast.", he reiterate while forcing himself to sit up on the couch.

He slowly stretched as he stood. He trudged to his room to undress and layout a new outfit for the day. Adorn with a robe he sauntered over to the only bathroom in the whole apartment. The door didn't have a lock so he had to place a chair under the knob of the door to insure privacy when he really desired it, and right now he wanted some much needed privacy. With the door secured with the chair he dropped his robe and started a bath. When the bath tub was filled he turned off the water and sank into the bath. As he sank into the bath he sighed and closed his eyes. He let his hand travel to he waist as he gently massaged and felt his pasty white skin. His hands softly caressed his abdomen while slowly working their way father down to his navel and genitals. As his hand cupped his genitals when there came a knock on the door and his mother's voice.

"Oswald, Oh, Oswald, what's taking you so long dear?", her voice was sweet and needlessly worrisome

"Nothing mother, I just got in, I'll be out in a moment.", he answered trying not to sound disappointed and slightly grumpy.

In truth she ruined the mood and it was hard for him to get into mood. he waited to hear her footsteps recede and they finally did after a moment's hesitation. he sat there a moment before grabbing his bath poof and soaked it in the soapy water and began to rhythmically lather himself all over his body. He lathered and scrubbed his genitals few minutes working in the lather. All the stress had left his body after he finished lathering and scrubbing his genitals. The trick was letting his body do the talking. He stretched out in the tub before lathering his hair with shampoo and literally scrubbing the dirt and grime away. He turn on the shower head counter part and rinsed himself off. He had to stand to perform this task. He finished bathing and drying himself off and adorned himself with his robe and exited the bathroom and headed for his bedroom. once in his bedroom he dressed in the outfit he chose for the day and headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

"Sorry I took so long mother, I was really filthy, it was disgusting.", he explained as he sat down at the table and piled his plate with eggs, sausage, and buttered toast.

"Oh, that's alright dear, I was just being silly earlier worrying about you drowning or something. Anyways, do have to work today?"she rambled on as she filled her plate with breakfast as well.

"I'm afraid so, mother. Sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused.", he lied, he really didn't have to work today because he had taken a sick day earlier that week because he felt like a little birthday shopping for his mother, for it was her birthday today and he wanted it to be special.

He finished his breakfast and gulped down his orange juice and placed his dishes neatly in the sink. He kissed his mother on the forehead and wished here a 'happy birthday' before adorning his jacket and scarf and shoes and umbrella. His hair was slightly damp was spiky because he hadn't brushed it however he didn't mind it messy. He rather like it feathered and spiky it made him look slightly younger than thirty years old.

Once outside the cold air hit him, as if it were a frying pan, in his face and enveloped his bare hands like gloves made of ice. The city sparkled from the recent rain, however it was still as gloomy and dreary as ever. The clouds were light and puffy and the sidewalks were slick with slushy and frozen ice that had formed overnight. As Oswald walked into town he noticed that the streets were sparse and empty say for a few people in and around Fish Mooney's club. Who goes to a club this early? It's not even opened yet unless they were breakfasting in the restaurant portion of the club which stays open until noon so Fish can freshen up the place. He walked past the club and continued up the street until he found his favorite store, " _ **Marty's Antique Emporium"**_. He entered the quiet and Lily scent musty antique store inhaling deeply as he did. He exhaled and sauntered over to the glass cases to see if there was anything of value that he could pawn later in the day. What? A guy's got to make a living no matter how illegal it seems. He stole from this store all the time. Mostly small items that would go unnoticed such as a necklace or earrings or even a gold pocket watch( now _that_ fetched him well over five hundred bucks. He had a mini fortune for like three days.)

Oswald, entranced by a gold and silver knife set, hadn't realized that someone had walked in and had noticed him hunched over a glass display case that held antique knives and holsters that seem to glitter with streaks of gold and silver until the person spoke.

"Why, someone has his eye on something interesting doesn't he?" The voice belonged to a young man.

Oswald twirled around startled by how quiet the person managed to be and stuttered,"I-I was just i-intrigued by the the uh, detail on the handles of the T-this glorious knife set.", he managed to say while pointing at the knife set that he starring at.

The young man studied him from head to toe. The young man had dark short cropped brown hair, brown eyes with flecks of forest green in them which were framed by squared, black-rimmed classes. He was wearing a striped olive and mint green sweater with a pair of dark forest green slacks paired with medium brown professional work boots. The man's brow crinkled in frustration.

"Do-Do I know you from somewhere? Have I met you before? Those Ice-blue eyes seem so familiar, I just can't place them.", The man was saddened by this and his eyes seemed to dim with this sadness that the man felt.

"You probably don't know me, not really anyways. But I know you, at least I think I do. Your brown eyes with forest green flecks in them are similar as well. I'm Oswald Cobblepot", he stated not realizing that he said his real last name instead of Kapelput, the name he used as a child when he didn't trust someone knowing his real last name.

"Cobblepot you say? Are you the same Oswald that I met when I was a child?", his was shaky and nervous and a little sad.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm sorry I have just realized that I, myself have mistaken you for someone else as well.", Oswald lied too afraid to tell him the truth for it was better if he thought that they had never met instead of trying to remember the boy whose heart was broken when he was left alone at the lunch table for the last there years of high school. He hoped that Edward wouldn't hate him for his deception.

Why didn't just say 'Yes I am'? Why did he lie? That's all he did was lie to everyone that loved. It was more than just protecting them from the truth, it was shielding them from the true Oswald Cobblepot and the man he had become. He sighed and looked down at his dull, scratchy dress shoes that were one size too small.

"Well, I must be getting back to the GCPD, I'm their only expert forensics guy so...I'll see you later then, Oswald. It's Edward Nygma by the way. It was nice meeting you.", he soon left the establishment leaving Oswald alone and more depressed then he should have been in that moment.


	4. Gertrude's Birthday

**Chapter 4: Gertrude's Birthday**

Oswald was busy wrapping his mother's gift that he purchased from her favorite boutique. He bought her a light wispy dress to add to her collection. It was light beige with white streaks and it had a slight pink hue to it. He even got a scarf to match. He knew that she would love it even if the colors weren't her favorite colors. at least he hopes she would. The conversation with Edward really complicated things, such as his feelings, and the fact that he lied to Edward made things worse. He finished wrapping her present and neatly tied a beautiful bow around the box. He sat there on the couch staring at the only thing he actually purchased for her in his entire life. He felt both nervous and exhilarated that he had enough money to buy her something for her birthday and that he actually decorated the apartment for the occasion (that was something he never did before) and now here he sat waiting for her to come home from grocery shopping.

 _'Bzz Bzzz Bzzzzz'_ came the sound of the doorbell ( well it was more of a buzzer). He set the present down and walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole and saw that it was only the manager. However the manager wasn't alone, he had a police officer with him. Curious Oswald opened the door to see what the problem was.

"Yes, Mr. Gunffree? Officer? Is there a problem?", he tried to sound innocent but he sounded more agitated. He hopes the Officer wasn't hostile or he'd really be agitated for sure.

"It's nothing serious, it's just your mother. She had an accident.", the officer softly yet firmly responded.

"My mother? what happened? Is she alright?", Oswald heard his voice crack and felt a tear threaten to escape his tear duct. His heart sank with despair and fear.

"I assure you Mr. Cobblepot that she is alright. She was crossing the road when a drunk driver clipped her. She's at Gotham Memorial Hospital if you would like to visit her.", the officer's voice stayed the same soft yet firm voice.

Oswald couldn't keep back his tears or his rage, "WHO WAS IT?! TELL ME! WHO DARE HURT MY MOTHER?!", his voice was high-pitched and shrill almost as high as girl's tone of voice maybe even higher.

"Sir, I know you are upset, and at the moment we have no leads, but I promise you I will find the man responsible.", the officer's pale gray eyes with flecks of sky blue in them were sincere and apologetic and earnest.

For the first time, he took in the officer's appearance. He wore a sharp blue uniform and cap. his short crop blonde hair was neatly tucked under his cap and his black police issue work boots were shiny and polished. That was the moment that he forgot all about Edward and became entranced by the young police officer before him.

 **At Gotham General Hospital:**

Oswald was sitting in his mother's hospital room looking sadly at the floor while holding her present in his sweaty hands. There was sweat gently sprinkling his forehead and neck slowly soaking into his shirt collar. He felt unusually hot causing him to break out in itchy rashes that covered his entire body including his groin. He had begun to absentmindedly scratch his neck was the itchy fabric of his collar was irritating. He scratched so hard that when he brought his hand down from his neck it was covered in skin, blood, and pus from his short nails to his third knuckle. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his hand and neck off. The itching on his neck began to sting and burn. It felt like his body was torturing him.

"Os-Oswald? is that you?", came the weary, distant voice of his mother.

"Mother? Mother, it's me, A-are you alright?", his voice was worriedly shaky.

"what do you have there, sweetheart?", she eyed the gift he was holding.

"It's your birthday gift, mother.", he explained still holding the gift and gently tapping the sides of it with his thumbs.

"Awww, Oswald, you shouldn't have.", she studied his face lovingly.

"I wanted to get you something special, mother.", he uncontrollably blushed

She smiled, her eyes were sad and full of adoring love for the young man who would always be her little boy, no matter what. Oswald smiled back and gently smoothed her curly blonde hair back. He was proud to be her son.

"Would like to open your present, mother? We can always wait until later if you want.", he was a little hesitant because of her slight trauma.

"Don't be silly, Oswald, I would love to open my present.", she chimed in her soft yet sweet voice.

He handed her her neatly wrapped and cared for present. He watched as she read the card before gently untying the ribbons and slowly lifting the lid of the box to see the gift it held in its dark crevasses. Her eyes lit up when she saw the dress.

"Oh, Oswald, you really shouldn't have. It must have cost you a fortune.", she chimed sweetly as she hugged the dress to her dainty frame. There were tears of happiness in her eyes.

"It didn't cost that much, mother. I have a job now so I was able to purchase the dress that you have eyed for the last three months.", he clarified.

He sighed and glanced over his mother's shoulder at the door that had opened. A doctor had walked in. The doctor was looking at a clipboard studying something seemingly interesting in Oswald's mother's charts. Oswald felt utterly cranky and irritated for some reason, and he didn't know why. Yet again he always felt cranky and irritated. He just couldn't help it. It was in his DNA.

As he sat there semi-patiently his mind wandered to the days of his unforgettable youth...

 _Flashback 3/10: The Bullies Again:_

 _Oswald was sitting on the step of his apartment building flipping through a book of riddles he had borrowed from the city library awaiting Edward's arrival. Growing impatient and bored of the book he tossed it inside his satchel, sighing as he buckled it and leaned back onto the upper stairs, resting his elbows on the stair directly behind him, and resorting to watching the morning hush of busy work goers as the early morning dew moisten their hair. A single voice shook his peaceful calmness of the early morning._

 _"HEY! LOOK! IT'S A PENGUIN ON HIS STOOP!", the voice hollered this taunt into the open air of early morning._

 _Turning to look, he found that it was none other than, the preppy school boy Mathew Crane ( who wasn't related to Mr. Crane at all). Oswald felt his face grow hot as some of the people bustling on their way to work, temporarily stopped and looked in his direction, before returning to their original early morning Obligations. he distinctively curled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms and hands around his satchel and bony legs and rested his chin on his equally bony knee caps. All the while trying to keep an unyielding, blank face as it continued to grow hotter instead of cooler._

 _"Aw, what's the matter, Penn-Guinn? Don't you wanna be a freak show? I mean, you already are, aren't you?", Mathew's voice was thick with hurtful sarcasm that flowed into a hurtful taunt._

 _"Just..leave me alone.", Oswald hissed under his breath trying not to cry in front Mathew._

 _"Oh, come on, cry already I know you want to because you are such a Big. Fat. Baby. Who always needs his mama Penguin to comfort her Baby Pen-Guin.", Mathew's words cut deep and caused a tear to fall down Oswald's cheek._

 _Oswald said nothing as he felt the tear fall down his cheek. He buried his face in his knees and sniffled as his he quietly let silent tears fall down his face. It felt like every word was a dagger piercing his heart a thousand times. Especially the word penguin. After a view moments of silent tears and quiet sniffles, his forced himself to look up to find himself alone._

 _Sighing heavily as he tried to calm himself, he stood up and gently stretched his slightly numb, cramped body. He wipes his tear away and took a deep breath as he steadied himself. He looked up to see Edward walking up to him nursing a slightly swollen cheek with his right hand. Oswald waited for him be next to him before he spoke to him._

 _"May I ask what happened, Ed?" his voice sounded shaky and sad._

 _"My-my father threw a book at me and said he wanted a son who liked sports not books. "Soft sob* *Sniff* He wrecked my science fair project and told me that I wasn't competing this year because he doesn't think it's healthy. *Sniff*", Edward was clearly upset._

 _"But, books and science are healthy behaviors. Oh, Ed. Come here.", Oswald reassured Edward as he wrapped his arms around him._

 _Oswald held Edward in his arms he started to heavily cry into Oswald's shoulder soaking his blazer. In that moment, Oswald felt something that he hadn't felt before. He felt his heart soften and fill with warmth towards Ed as he held him close to him. It was more than just warmth, it was a feeling of caring for someone who wasn't his mother. In that moment the emotion that Oswald felt registered as more than just compassion for a dear friend, it was something more._

 _A few moments later it had started to drizzle upon them as they slowly began their dreaded journey to Gotham High School. As they approached the gates of their prison for the next four years they deeply sighed and headed to the attendance office to sign into hell for the next couple of hours. It most definitely wasn't heaven..at all._

 _End of flashback 3/10: The Bullies again_

Oswald was snapped back to reality by the doctor who was trying to explain that his mother would completely fine and could go home in the morning.

"Did you get that Mr. Cobblepot? Your mother is going to be fine as long as she takes her pain medication when needed. Okay, sir?", the doctor sounded tired and cranky.

"Uh, yes, sir, I got it. Um, thank you, doctor, for everything. I know that your day was stressful so I will be out your way shortly. See you in the morning after you get plenty of rest. have a good night sir.", Oswald tried to be as nice as possible without sounding like a pompous, arrogant jerk.

The doctor just smiled and left Oswald alone with his now sleeping mother. Oswald stretched and got up leave, paused, kissed his mother on her forehead promising her that he will bring her home in the morning, then finally leaving the hospital room and the hospital for the night. As he walked home in the cold, dimly lit streets of Gotham he felt himself shiver all over from paranoia rather than fear.

He felt like he was being watched from nowhere yet everywhere at the same time. Creepy. He shook it off as his mind overreacting to the shadows that bounced around him as he made his way to the steps of his apartment complex. walking up to them the slight breeze made him anxious and chilled as he yearned to reach his apartment and cuddle into his mother's bed for the night.

He reached his apartment and stepped inside being sure to lock up the door tightly and began to walk to the bathroom slowing undressing as he went. by the time he reached the bathroom he was in his underwear. His bare feet red and numb from the cold. He turned on the tub faucet and adjust the water temperature to ensure that the water was hot but not scalding hot. As the tub was filling his removed his underwear and tossed them by the far side of the tub and slowly stepped into the tub itself.

The warmth was fantastic. he shut off the water when the tub was full and sunk into the warmth of the bath and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how cold and tired he was until the warmth of the bath enveloped him. He drifted to a soft sleep in the tub only to awaken a few moments later to a faint crash in the kitchen. He stayed in the tub listening to the intruder as he or she went through things before discarding them and leaving from amongst he or she came.

By the time the intruder left the water in the tub had grown cool almost cold. Grunting he got out of the bath, toweled off, and walked to the room with the towel firmly wrapped around his waist. In his room, he quickly dressed and headed to the living room area to clean up the house. He picked up his dirty, discarded clothes and threw them in the hamper that was adjacent to the bathroom, before proceeding to clean up the discarded and tossed around items of the apartment.

The only thing that was broken was his mother's favorite lamp. sighing he collected to pieces and attempted to glue them back together with success. After it had dried he gently and methodically painted over the cracks with a similar color of the vase itself. When he finished he placed the vase back in its usual spot and headed to bed. He opted for his mother's bed, for he disliked sleeping in his bedroom when he was home alone.

He cuddled into his mother's bed and wrapped her blankets around his shoulders. He laid his head upon her pillow and fell asleep to her sweet perfume of lilacs and lilies. He was sound asleep in comfort and safety not caring that the intruder could come back. He was finally at peace for a few hours at least. His breath quieted and calmed as he fell deeper into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Yearning for Something More

**Chapter 5: Yearning for Something More**

Oswald awoke the next morning to the sound of the fluttering of a curtain from across the room. Weird, he thought, I could have sworn that the window was closed before I went to sleep last night. Sighing he shrugged it off and forced himself to wake up from the lovely dream he was having. Sitting up he rubbed his face and yawned into the palm of his left-hand before standing up and stretching his entire body. He sauntered over to the bathroom to relieve himself of the urine that his body held in the entire night. After he relieved himself he sauntered to his own bedroom and got dressed in his usual attire; a common three piece suit and necktie.

Still yawning he went to the kitchen and made himself a hot cup of green tea. As his tea was brewing a faint shadow caught his eye. He turned to look at who or what was making the shadow and found that it was a young girl no more than ten years of age. Her face was round and was nicely complimented by a full head of light curly brown almost blonde hair. She was wearing all black and was paused over a plate of bread rolls that he had forgotten to put away the night before.

He sighs, "Can I help you with something, Lil' Miss or do I have to chase you out through the window like cat chasing a mouse?", he muttered more bitterly than he intended to.

There was silence for what seemed like forever before she uttered, " Look, I just...I just wanted some bread. Is that so hard to give up? Oh, by the way, I meant to knock over that vase it was hideous to look at.", she had more venom than a black widow.

He took a deep breath to steady his boiling anger that had gotten hotter with every word she uttered. "Look, Lil' miss clutz, that vase is my mother's favorite, therefore, it is my favorite vase as well. As for the bread, why don't you got loot some from the local bakery and leave me alone!", he nearly hollered the last bit.

Before he could prevent himself from such rash behavior he grabbed her by her right arm and escorted her to the hallway of the apartment complex and slammed the door in her face before she could protest. The little wretch insulted his mother's decor style. Ah! His mother! He almost forgot about his mother. He switched off the stove leaving the barely brewed tea to simmer while he hurried about the apartment throwing on his coat and nearly falling over as he put on his shoes. He grabbed his apartment key and headed out the door forgetting to get money for a cab to Gotham General.

He jogged down the seemingly endless stairs of his apartment complex and had finally jogged his way outside and was almost down the steps when he ran into a solid, fleshy mass, nearly suffocated from the intoxicating cologne that clung onto the soft fabric of a coat. When he managed to right himself he looked up into the startled yet relieved eyes of the police officer he had met the other afternoon.

"O-officer, I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-to run into you, s-sir.", Oswald felt lightheaded and a little drunk from inhaling the officer's cologne.

"Please, call me Jim. Oh don't worry it alright, I had people run into me all the time.", a soft smiled teased at the corners of Jim's lips as he shrugging off the mishap.

Oswald got lost in the man's eyes that he scarcely heard what Jim had said. He felt his skin prickle with anticipation and anxiousness as his face grew heated and flared so red that it felt like he would explode.

"Did you hear, me Oswald? I said I can give you a ride to Gotham General if you want.", Jim's voice cut into Oswald's thoughts as he heard him offer the ride.

"Okay, sure, Thank you, Ja-Jim", Was all Oswald could utter at the moment.

Oswald numbly followed Jim to his faded gray car. Oswald got in on the passenger's side of the car as Jim got on the driver's side. He buckled himself and looked up to observe that Jim had just buckled his seatbelt and had placed the key into the ignition and turned it. Being so close to Jim was so intoxicatingly toxic yet Oswald soaked in every moment.

With the car started Jim threw it into drive and made his way through the networks of Gotham City towards the outskirts of Gotham in the direction of Gotham General. All a while Oswald couldn't pull his eyes away from Jim's features long enough to gauge how far away from Gotham General they were. His breath was steady and calm as he tried with earnest to control the emotion that had welled in his bosom and in his heart. He ripped his eyes away from Jim at the last moment as they entered the parking structure of Gotham General. As Jim parked the car a tear glistened down Oswald's cheek as he began to sob.

"Oswald, are you alright? what's wrong?", Jim sympathetically inquired.

"I- I just..*sniffle*...I am..*soft sob*...Afraid to love...*sniffle*...y-you, J-Jim", Oswald forced himself to confess what he believed was love for the man who sat next to him.

"Oh, Oswald, It's okay, You can love me if you want. I wouldn't mind.", Jim soothed Oswald a little bit by these words.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better aren't you?", Oswald whined.

To Oswald's surprise, Jim wrapped his arms around Oswald and shushed him the way a parent would have hush their child. They sat there for what seemed like ages before they parted. Jim gently wiped Oswald's tears away before saying, "I will always be your friend, Oswald, You can count on me, always. Okay?"

Oswald smiled, "Okay, Friends, okay, I can work with that. Let's go see my mother, hopefully, she hasn't tried to leave her room trying to look for me. ha, ha, ha, she worries too much for her own good."

Sighing and wiping the rest his tears away he unbuckled himself and exited the car. The car lot seemed to tilt and lose its friction on Oswald's feet. He was faintly aware that Jim had hollered his name in a frightened tone for the veil of darkness took its toll on Oswald's mind and body. He heard rather than felt the _SMACK_ of his body and head as he collided with the cold cement of the parking structure.

 _Flashback 4/10 (Innocence Lost)_

 _Oswald was splayed out on his neighbor's carpet studying the curves and edges of the spider-webbed cracks that painted the dim beige ceiling. The reek of sour sausage and spoiled eyes being cooked in rancid vegetable oil made Oswald's stomach churn with nausea. He forced himself up and made his way towards the door (the only place that the smell hadn't yet reached) and inhaled musty air._

 _The man making the spoiled food was fifty-something and was considered insane by Gotham standards, but to Oswald's standards the man was sane just overwhelmingly eccentric and bad at not grocery shopping as often as Oswald's mother would like, but alas he was a harmless eccentric. The nauseating aroma had reached the door way and Oswald choked back an urge to vomit on the neighbor's door rug that said 'WELCOME FRIEND'._

 _Oswald was afraid to irritate the man because man can that man get mad. Alas, he couldn't hold in his vomit long enough to make it to the toilet, thus vomiting all over the poor man's carpet on the way the bathroom. He was retching over the toilet when the man came in and yanked Oswald up by the small of his neck as the nausea was ebbing but not gone._

 _"Aw, are you sick? I could have sworn the food wasn't spoiled just yet, alas I was wrong again as always.", His neighbor mindlessly uttered._

 _"Well, Mr. Gunfree, the aroma was nauseating was all. I am so sorry for the mess, however, I was a bit nauseous on the way over.", Oswald explained himself the flavor of vomit on his tongue and lips._

 _Oswald was breathing heavy and his eyelids were closed as he now was awkwardly leaning against his neighbor's hot, smelly body. A part of Oswald believed that his neighbor made him vomit on purpose but he wasn't sure. The next instant he was lying haphazardly upon a soft yet firm bed as his pants were being pulled off and tossed aside. He felt thick meaty hands massaging his inner thighs before they removed his underwear leaving him half naked from the waist down. The then returned to their previous actions and slowly started massaging his genitalia before momentarily leaving his genitalia to situate His lower half up a bit. There was the sound of a drawer opening then closing, Then there was sickening slathering sound._

 _After a few moments the hands seized Oswald's hips and gently forced them upwards; then a searing pain rose up through his colon and into his abdomen. The pain grew strong with every vibration from the man's hips. Oswald couldn't utter a sound for something was blocking his vocal cords and muffling their sound. Tears welled in his eyes and fell down his face as he gathered the gravity of the situation and realized that his neighbor, Mr. Gunfree was more than just an eccentric landlord. He was a pedophile as well._

 _Oswald suffered through the burning pain of every thrust and every motion that Mr. Gunfree performed on him. He felt blood seeping out of him onto a rugged material. After a while, he started to feel pleasure as well as the burning sensations. When the sensations started to die down and the trust began to slow, Oswald felt relief and exhaustion kick in. Tears forced themselves out of his eyes and down his cheeks again._

 _He watched as Mr. Gunfree pulled up and fastened his pants as Oswald laid there on the bed half naked and oddly cold. A soft urgent voice broke through the fogginess of his mind and he awoke..._

 _End of flashback 4/10 (Innocence Lost)_

Oswald awoke slowly as the parking structure came into view. a low dull aching sensation enveloped his head and he winced slightly as he was being pulled to a sitting position by Jim. He blinked several times before he was able to see clearly. He had no idea what happened or if it had ever happened before. Oswald wasn't sure if the memory he had was a real memory or falsely implanted one. It was sure odd though.

"Oswald, are you alright? What happened?", came the sweet husky voice of Jim.

"I-I don't know, I really don't know.", Oswald softly uttered as a tear ran down his face.

The memory was too real to be fake, yet Oswald had no knowledge of it happening. Maybe he blocked the memory and blacking out was the only way he could remember it. Oswald pushed it from his mind and wiped his face clean of any runaway tears and slowly, with Jim's help, got to his feet and walked with him to the visiting area of the hospital so Oswald could pick up his mother and take her home and then go to work.


	6. Abused and Forgotten

**Chapter 6: Abused and Forgotten**

Oswald sat patiently in the hard plastic waiting room chair waiting for his mother to be discharged from the hospital. Oswald was slowly growing impatient and grumpy. Jim had to get to work and save the city from criminals. Now here Oswald sat all alone in the hospital waiting room waiting for his mother. He sighed and adjusted himself before slumping backward in the chair. His eyes were about to close when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Oswald, my Oswald you came back for me.", his mother's voice was synonymous with music and it made him happy.

"Hello, mother, how are you this morning?", his voice sounded rough and tired.

"Oswald, you sound sick. would you like to take the day off today and stay with your mother?", she was concerned.

"I wish I could, but Ms. Mooney probably wouldn't go for it. She's one strict lady.", Oswald yawned the last part as he stretched himself and stood up.

He walked over to the nurse with the discharge papers and sign his name as the one discharging his mother. They walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab. Oswald reached into his pockets to check if he had cab fare and found that he had nothing in his pockets.

"Shoot! I left the money on the counter. Now how are we supposed to get home?" Oswald stomped his foot and cursed under his breath.

"It's okay Oswald, we can work it out, darling." his mother gently soothed him until he calmed down a little.

"*sigh* You're right, mother, we can work it out. ", He waited for the cab to drive up to them.

He leaned down and whispered the following the cabbie's ear:

"If you do not take us home I will take your fares and slit your throat and leave your body on the curb and take your cab anyways. Is that clear?", he put extra menace and venom in the 'slit your throat' part to ensure that the cabbie knew that he was serious.

"I can give you a ride to your building, no charge.", the cabbie obliged nervously.

With a smile, Oswald helped his mother into the cab and got in afterward and shut the door. Without hesitation, the cab drove them away from the Gotham General. Oswald told the cabbie the address of his building and was quiet the rest of the way home. He held his mother's hand and gently squeezed it reassuringly, smiling at her as he did before turning his attention to droplets of moisture that broke as they hit the cab window.

 _Flashback 5/10: Abused and Forgotten:_

 _Oswald was walking Edward home after school in the gentle drizzle that spotted his hair and face. They walked in silent bitter calamity. When they reached Edward's house they paused at the steps and looked at each other silent and unstirring. Edward broke the heavy silence._

 _"Well, goodbye for now. Hopefully, I get to see you tomorrow, Oswald.", Edward entered his house without waiting for a reply._

 _"Goodbye, Edward for now, I guess.", Oswald softly said these few words before walking away and into gray afternoon haze towards home. He felt melancholy and weighed down by all the words that were slurred towards him every since he was able to walk and attended public school. A hollow tear silently fell down his cheek and splashed onto his collar causing a stain to start setting in._

 _Oswald wasn't paying much attention to his surrounding and hadn't quite noticed the shadow that loomed in front of him until a throbbing pain shot through his jaw and he stumbled backward and fell down._

 _"Aw, look, the Penguin can't walk right!", A voice hollered in Oswald's general direction._

 _Oswald looked up at his bullies that had surrounded him now. Fear snaked itself through his spine and heart. Tears uncontrollably streamed down his face as another punch landed in his nose breaking it. Then another punch landed in his rib cage making his diaphragm spasm which caused him to gasped for air. Oswald had curled up in the fetal position by the time a rain of punches and kicks grew heavier and more painful with every swing. Laughter hurt his ears and tears stung his eyes._

 _When it was over they scattered like roaches and disappeared leaving Oswald all alone in the rain soaked street bloody and sore and sobbing. He laid there sobbing for a long time before a gentle hand touched his shoulders and helped him into a sitting position. The hand belonged to a boy with blonde hair and soft blue-gray eyes._

 _"What happened to you? Oswald, please answer me.", his voice was soaked in concern and sweetness._

 _"Jim, if I tell you it will only make it worse. You know my bullies will never stop even if they get caught. They would continue in secret.", Oswald sniffled and wiped his bloody nose. A twinge of pain made him wince._

 _"Oswald, did they break your nose?", Jim gently assessed Oswald's damaged nose._

 _"It wouldn't be the first time they broke my beak.", Oswald softly chuckled, mostly to himself._

 _"You need to go to the hospital, Oswald, your nose is severely broken.", Jim said this as he was helping Oswald to his aching feet._

 _They headed to the hospital and when they reached it they were sitting in the waiting room trying to hold Oswald's nose together unsuccessfully. A doctor was finally free and had ushered them into a now unoccupied room where he began to operate on Oswald's nose._

 _"Well, what happened this time Oswald?", the doctor was stern._

 _"I was beaten up by my bullies again for no reason.", Oswald said truthfully._

 _"Uh-huh, whatever floats your bloat, Oswald.", the doctor said accusingly._

 _"Look, I don't purposely get beat up, okay! My bullies just hate me! That's all there is to it! Ow!", Oswald was angry and his nose being set wasn't making him feel any better._

 _Once his nose was set Oswald had to call his mother again for the umpteenth time._

 _"Mother I am fine, I promise, I just needed to get my nose fixed again is all.", Oswald was trying to calm his mother down unsuccessfully._

 _"Oswald, it was the bullies again wasn't it? My poor baby.", his mother was thoroughly upset._

 _"Yes mother, it was my bullies again. I will be waiting at Gotham General for you.", Oswald felt tired and defeated._

 _"Alright, I will be there soon, baby. I love you my darling, remember that." his mother hung up shortly afterward._

 _Oswald hung of the phone and smiled gently and then winced in pain. It was going to be a long night. Oswald sat with Jim in the waiting room in silence. Jim's hand felt soothing and warm on Oswald's hand causing him to blush slightly. They sat there quietly for what seemed like hours before Oswald's mother finally arrived and nearly ran to Oswald. Oswald got up and met her half way. Her arms felt comforting and warm around him assuring him that everything is going to be alright._

 _His mother made all the monsters go away and stay away, at least until he was alone again. Without his mother, he felt abused and forgotten. But with her so near he felt loved and remembered._

 _End of Flashback 5/10 Abused and Forgotten_

Oswald blinked several times as his memories of his childhood faded and reality set in. The cab was parked on the curb of their apartment complex and his mother was trying to usher Oswald out of the cab. He stirred and step out of the cab with his mother right behind him. He closed the cab door and waved the cab goodbye. After the cab was gone Oswald put an arm around his mother's back and walk her to their small two bedroom apartment.

A few moments later Oswald found himself making his mother some tea and making sure she had her pain medication at arm's length and a pitcher of water and a cup was near her as well. Once she was settled, Oswald cleaned himself up and headed to work. He walked all the way to Fish Mooney's club in a soft drizzle that left him damp and chilled. He was always cold and never adequately warm unless he was in his mother's arms. He hoped she was alright.

When he arrived Fish was waiting for him; she had a stern, unamused expression upon her face. Her golden dress hugged her sleek, curves and glistened in the sparkles of the club's light. She was softly tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the bar counter top.

"Where have you been, Oswald?", she was stern, authoritative.

"I am sorry, Ms. Mooney, I was discharging my mother from the hospital, she had an accident.", he tried to sound as truthful as he could.

"Again with the excuses. Tell me the truth Oswald or I will fire you.", Fish hadn't believed him.

"Ms, Mooney, I am telling the truth. My mother really did have an accident. she really was in the hospital, I swear on my life I am telling the truth.", he urged desperately.

"*Sigh* Alright, I believe you this time; now go clean some tables and dust the curtains; then clean and wax the stage and polish the mic stand while you're at it.", she ordered him.

"Yes, Ms. Mooney, I will get on it.", he simply responded and went off to do the tasks he was given.

Oswald started with dusting the curtains and cleaning the tables. After those tasks were complete he had started cleaning the stage when an odd sound caught his attention. The popping sound was coming from backstage and was similar to the sound of the popping of a microphone when dropped; just less screechy. Oswald tried to refocus on cleaning the stage, however, his curiosity wouldn't allow him to.

Oswald placed his cleaning supplies safely and quietly near the center of the stage and went to investigate the sound so he could focus on his other tasks. As he went thru the curtain that leads to the backstage area the sound had softened but had not ceased. He flicked on the light and started at the cases of instruments laying haphazardly to his left and right along with the microphone stand and microphone that was situated between two guitars in their cases on the right.

Sighing he glanced around and spotted nothing unusual and had decided to return to his tasks when something glinted in the far left corner. Oswald went towards it and found that it was a crystalline statuette of a penguin with a cane and a top hat. He smiled at the figure in his hands. He pocketed his amusing treasure and went back towards the stage entrance as the beeping began to have ceased altogether.

Odd he thought, whatever it was, silenced the moment I touched the Statuette. He had resumed his task when Fish came to check on him and his progress. She watched him in silence as he systematically cleaned, waxed and buffered the stage giving it a beautiful smooth, glossy finish. He glanced up and found himself alone.

"Ms. Mooney? Mr. Gilzean? Anyone? Hello?", Oswald's voice echoed in the dimming haze of the club.

A door opened and a young man with short curly dirty blonde hair and beard stepped in. The young man looked around; his eyes landed on Oswald who was standing next to the stage holding the stage buffer pad. The man said nothing and glanced away. Weird he thought, that man looks very familiar. Why was he so familiar? He tried to put a name to the man and came up empty of any and all possible names that the man may have.

"Fish? Where's my girl?", the man playfully hollered out.

"Bullock, is that you? My, have you grown. what brings you here?", she emerged from the back of the club and greeted the man that she called Bullock.

Bullock? Harvey Bullock? _The_ Harvey Bullock from high school?! The fat kid who loved donuts? Oswald was in disbelief. He started to ease drop on their conversation.

"Aw, Fish, you don't need to flatter me. I'm just here to see if you have seen Falcone recently.", Bullock briskly stated.

"Why, no, not recently, why? Is there a problem that I don't know about?", Ms. Mooney was fishing.

"Well, how do I put this, one of his worker bees turned up dead I just wanted to know if you knew anything about it.", Bullock was still brisk.

"Oh my, I never even heard about that till now. Do you have any suspects yet?", she was being elusive.

Oswald began to get nervous causing him to drop the buffer brush which clattered onto the linoleum club tiles. Both Ms. Mooney and Bullock turn their attention towards Oswald who was frozen in his spot.

"Oswald, were you eavesdropping again?" Ms. Mooney harshly inquired.

"I-I-I-I was just finishing up buffering the stage and I just happened to drop the darn buffer like last time.", Oswald nervously stammered bending over and picking up the buffer.

"Oswald? I didn't recognize you. It's been forever How are faring?", Bullock was dumbstruck

"Oh, don't feign kindness you donut-loving ignoramus", Oswald spewed towards Bullock.

Bullock just laughed, "May I asked you where you when one of Falcone boys was murdered?", Bullock calmed down towards the end

"Here, cleaning the toilets, isn't that right Ms. Mooney?" Oswald relayed.

"Actually, now that you mention it, Oswald, you left an hour later after you finished cleaning the toilets, didn't you?", Ms. Mooney probed.

" Ugh, I cleaned the toilets and then went straight home. If you are not convinced ask my mother.", Oswald clarified.

"Alright I will, thank you for your time Oswald, Fish, have a good evening.", Bullock left the club without another word.

Oswald stood there waiting for Ms. Mooney to scald him for eavesdropping again but only silence prevailed. After a moment a hand gently weighed his shoulder and he looked up into Ms. Mooney's concerned eyes. She was silent for a moment before saying these next few words:

"Did you really go straight home last night?", Ms. Mooney's voice was soft and gentle.

"N-no, I-I headed to the hospital to see my mother before returning home. On the way back from the hospital I ran into someone...It was dark and he called me freak...I-I-I didn't know who he was...I swear..", Oswald spilled his guts to Ms. Mooney fear rising in his chest.

"Oswald where did you run into the man?", Ms. Moonney urged

'"I ran into him somewhere near an alleyway near the intersection of Gotham Cathedral and Gotham City Police Department...I-I-I don't really know where exactly.", Oswald confessed.

"Well, we are just going to have to find a patsy to take the fall for _your_ crime", Ms. Mooney mused.

"Wait, you are going to help me get away with it? Won't Falcone find out?", Oswald was frightened.

"Oswald, Falcone won't find out because we won't tell him what actually went down. Besides, I need you, You're the best stage buffer that I have.", Ms. Mooney was sweeter in that moment than any other moment.

"Thank you, Ms. Mooney.", was all Oswald could say.

She smiled and gently ruffled his hair before finally resting a soft, warm hand upon his cheek caressing it lovingly. He wasn't sure if it was love or not. He could never tell with Ms. Mooney. Surely this was love, right? He smiled back at her appreciatively not wanting this feeling of gratitude to end.


	7. Childhood Lost

**Chapter Seven: Childhood Lost**

Oswald was nervously biting his nails as he was standing in a line-up with the number 4 around his neck at the GCPD as a small curly brown haired boy was trying to identify who he thought he saw in the alley the night one of Falcone's worker bees was murdered; three weeks ago. To Oswald's relief, the boy pointed at number 6 and was walked out by Bullock while James just stood there eyeing Oswald as if he wasn't sure the right man was identified.

A few minutes Later Oswald had gone to see James. James Gordon was sitting at his desk painstakingly writing his police report when Oswald approached him. Oswald had to loudly attempt to clear his throat in an attempt to get James's attention. The only sound that was even close to a throat clearing sound was a choked gag which caused Oswald to have a coughing fit, as he tried to gasp for air. James looked up worried. he stood up and tried to help Oswald by gently patting his back until Oswald could breathe again.

"Oswald, my god, are you okay?", James's voice was full of concern.

"I-I am fine, n-now. Thank You, Jim.", Oswald was still regulating his breathing.

"What were you trying to do that caused to choke?", James was curious.

"I was just trying to clear my throat as an attempt to get your attention. That's all.", Oswald explained sitting down on Jame's desk and sighing deeply.

"Oh. Well, was there something you wanted to ask me?", James mused.

"Well, are you busy this evening?", Oswald tested the waters.

"Why do you want to know?", James was fishing.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me as friends?", Oswald was giddy and nervous.

"Oh, um, s-sure. I'd like that, Oswald.", James was caught off guard however a smile gleamed in his eyes.

"See you tonight Jim.", Oswald foolishly smiled.

Oswald gently tapped James's desk before standing up and nearly skipping out of the GCPD but stopped himself and he simply walked briskly out giddy and high from the power he possessed that allowed him to ask Jim out on a date of sorts. He was happily humming to himself as he walked down the street to Fishes club when he tripped and was catapulted to the cold, hard concrete sidewalk.

Pain seized his right cheek and stomach. He laid there with stars in his eyes as a weight pressed him harder into the sidewalk as a pipe slammed into the back of his head knocking him out. In that moment he recalled something he had forgotten about until now.

 _Flashback 6/10: Childhood Lost_

 _Oswald had managed to stumble out of Mr. Gunfree's apartment as pain enveloped his abdomen and groin. Tears stung his eyes and fear of his landlord set in. He managed to reach and escape into his apartment and collapse onto his couch and slept for most of the day. When he awoke his mother was taking his temperature and a wet washcloth was laying on his forehead._

 _Tears caressed his cheeks as his mother pulled out the thermometer to read the temperature reading. When she went back to taking care of Oswald she noticed his tears._

 _"Oswald, what's the matter, darling?", her eyes were filled with concern._

 _"Mr. Gunfree, he-he hurt me, mommy, he hurt me, s-sex-sexu-sexually." Oswald's shoulders heaved up and down and he told her what happened in Mr. Gunfree's apartment a few hours ago._

 _His mother's eyes filled with tears as he continued his story. By the end, his mother had wrapped her arms around him and held him close and soothed him. They sat that way for a few more minutes before she let go and looked him the face._

 _"Oswald, stay strong okay honey? Don't make Mr. Gunfree upset and stay out of his apartment.", She stroked Oswald's hair as she told him this._

 _"Okay, Mommy. I will stay strong. I won't make Mr. Gunfree upset and I will stay out of his apartment.", Oswald agreed, knowing his mother's irrational fears of police involvement._

 _A few days later Oswald was walking alone down a sidewalk when a police cruiser pulled up beside him and made him stop in his tracks. He turned to looked to see what the police officer wanted. The police officer rolled down the passenger window of his cruiser and smiled at Oswald._

 _"Hey there, young boy, need a ride?", the police officer smiled gleamed in the frosty air of the morning._

 _"No, I'll walk. Thank you anyway, sir.", Oswald said briskly and started walking again._

 _The police officer kept following him and coaxing Oswald to get int he car. Then suddenly the police officer parked his cruiser and got out of the car and began to chase Oswald, grabbing him around his waist and carrying him to the cruiser. Once at the cruiser, the police officer opened the back door and shoved Oswald into the back of the cruiser and slammed the door closed before Oswald could bolt. He circled back around to the driver's side and got in, gunned the engine and drove away._

 _The ride was short. They arrived at a nice-looking house towards the outskirts of Gotham's city limits. The police officer parked the cruiser and killed the engine. He then got out of the driver's side of the car and circled the car to the back passenger side door, opened it and roughly pulled Oswald out of the back of the car, closed the door, and then his forcefully took Oswald to a small bedroom with only a mattress, pushed him down upon it and closed and locked the door._

 _Oswald turned and stood up and tried to reach the door, however, the police officer grabbed him and threw him down upon the mattress and got on top of him. Oswald fought the police officer as he was forcefully taking Oswald's pants and underwear off. The police officer placed a giant, meaty hand on Oswald's genitalia and massaged it. For the first time, Oswald felt pleasure and fought against it. His hand landed on the officer's gun and he unclipped it and removed it from the officer's belt._

 _Oswald pressed the gun's barrel against the police officer's stomach and pulled the trigger. The police officer stopped molesting Oswald and slumped back gripping his stomach as blood seeped through his fingers. Oswald stood up half-naked and pointed the gun at the police officer's head and pulled the trigger killing him. The police officer slouched over against the wall, fingers slack, eyes deaden and cold._

 _Oswald felt an oddly pleasurable sensation wash through his body, which caused him to touch himself and bring himself immense pleasure. He fell to his knees as he stroked himself harder and faster until his body shook with pleasure. Afterwards, he felt disgusted and hated himself for what he did. He felt so disgusted that he started to cry. When his crying fit ended he grew uncomfortable with a dead body three feet away._

 _He left the room and made his way to the kitchen (still half-naked) to get something to eat. He was munching on a tuna fish sandwich when a police officer and his partner entered the premise._

 _"Hello, anyone home?", the first one grunted._

 _"We heard shots fired in the premise, so come out with your hands up or we'll shoot!", the second police officer ordered with an eagerness of a rookie to make his first arrest._

 _Oswald finished his sandwich and slowly, with his hands up, came out of the kitchen. The two police officers lowered their weapons and approached him. The older police Officer looked him over before finally placing a wrinkled hand upon his shoulder, looked in his eyes and uttered," Where are your pants and underwear, young man?"_

 _"They're next to the mattress in room where the dead police officer is.", Oswald dryly answered._

 _"Take us to that room, now.", the older officer instructed._

 _Oswald lead them to the room where the dead officer was. As they entered the room the smell hit them first. The smell of gunpowder and the beginnings of decay. The older officer asked Oswald what had happened and why Oswald killed the dead police officer. Oswald told the officer that the dead police officer tried to have sex with him and in self-defense, he shot and killed the police officer thus explaining why he was half-naked._

 _The younger police officer looked sad, while the older police officer just glared at him. After a few moments, the older officer instructed Oswald to get dressed. When Oswald was properly dressed the older officer placed handcuffs around Oswald's slender wrists and tighten them so that they wouldn't slip off and escorted him to the second police cruiser. The older police officer then instructed the younger officer to put the "little man" in the back of the cruiser._

 _Once Oswald in the back of the cruiser the younger police officer and the older Police officer got in the front and contacted dispatch to get forensics down and secure the crime scene and to report a homicide of a police officer and assured that they had the suspect in custody. In the next few minutes, forensics was on the scene, secured it and then did their job. All the while Oswald was taken down to the station, processed and then questioned further._

 _The older police officer had Oswald sign a confession of his "crime" and shipped him off to Blackgate. When he arrived at Blackgate he was stripped naked, measured, given a semi-fitting jumpsuit, handed an extra one and shuffled to his cell. At his cell, he made eye contact with his adult cellmate as he was pushed into the cell and the locked in it. The man took his extra jumpsuit and placed it under the lower bunk._

 _"So, what are you in here for?", the man's gruff voice asked._

 _" I murdered a police officer in self-defense, but the police officer who questioned me didn't believe me and never called my mother. She must be freaking out.", Oswald flatly explained._

 _"Why did you kill him?", the man mused._

 _"He tried to have sex with me so I shot him with his own gun, once in the gut and once in the head.", Oswald reminisced looking at the wall adjacent to the cell door._

 _"Ah, interesting. Do have a preference?", the man fished._

 _"Preference? I don't know what you mean.",Oswald was confused._

 _"Are you sexually attracted to boys or girls?", the man clarified._

 _"I never thought about it. Besides who would love a freak like me.", Oswald felt tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, but he fought them back._

 _"One more thing, how old are you?", the man softly uttered._

 _"Fourteen, why?", Oswald mused._

 _"Oh, nothin' just wondering.", the man mumbled as he climbed onto the top bunk and laid down and closed his eyes._

 _Oswald sat down on the bottom bunk, sighed, then laid down and closed his eyes. The following morning the man gently shook him awake. Oswald awoke and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked around disappointed that it wasn't a bad dream, but reality. He looked up at his cellmate who was wolfishly grinning and had his jumpsuit undone so that his penis was sticking out._

 _Oswald bolted to a standing position and ran to the bars trying to squeeze through them to safety unsuccessfully. Becuase his cellmate grabbed him before he could even reach the bars and pushed him to his knees. The man gently stroked Oswald's cheeks before gripping his lower jaw and squeezing it so that Oswald's mouth opened and when it opened enough he shoved his penis into Oswald's mouth and began to thrust._

 _The man had to instruct Oswald to breathe through his nose as he thrust in and out of Oswald's mouth. The man's left hand painfully gripping Oswald's hair as he forced Oswald's head to move the way he wanted it to. After several minutes and a spewing orgasm later, Oswald was gaging and spitting into the small wash basin that was in the cell as he vigorously washed the man's semen out of his mouth. When Oswald was permitted to use the toilet that was next to the wash basin he was in tears and his jumpsuit was haphazardly askew on his slight, bruised frame._

 _Oswald was shaking so bad that he had difficulty keeping his stream of urine in the bowl. After he relieved himself he slowly, carefully, and dreadfully went back to his bunk where his cellmate was lying asleep. He sat there and watched his cellmate sleep for several minutes before getting up going to stand near the bars of his prison cell. A little while later a guard comes down the cellblock hall and stops in front of Oswald's cell._

 _"You have a visitor, Mr. Cobblepot, this way.", the guard instructed as he let Oswald out of the cell and led him down the cellblock corridor._

 _"Is it my mother? Is she here to see me?", Oswald hopefully inquired._

 _"Well, yes and no. Yes, your mother is here to see and No, she is here to free you. make sense?", the guard oddly explained._

 _"What you are trying to tell is my mother has come to see me as well as free me?", Oswald mused._

 _"Yes, that's what I meant. Sorry if I confused you.", the guard apologized._

 _"It's okay. I am hardly ever confused by anyone. You see I am clever that way.", Oswald reassured the guard._

 _They walked in silence to the visiting area. When they arrived, Oswald was overwhelmingly pleased to see his mother and his lawyer. Before he could stop himself he ran to his mother and hugged her tightly as tears ran down his face in semi-heavy streams and socked into the collar of his prison uniform. She hugged him back, tears soaking his hair. After a few more moments they parted, still holding hands, and faced his lawyer._

 _"Mr. Cobble, good news, I got your murder charge acquitted. That means you are free to go on behalf of the best defense attorney, Mr. Gordon.", his lawyer smiled and patted Oswald gently on his shoulder._

 _"Mommy, I can't wait to go home without having to worry if my bunkmate is going to sexually assault me in the night.", Oswald was happy, then terrified at the prospect of his bullies getting wind of why he was sent to an adult's prison._

 _Sensing this his mother soothed him, "don't worry, baby, I will make sure they will leave you alone at school.", she smiled maternally at him causing him to smile in return._

 ** _Three Hours Later:_**

 _Oswald was sitting his beloved room in complete privacy. His mother allowed him an earlier dinner so he could go his room and get readjusted again. So here he sat on his bed in his Penguin undergarments assessing and poking at his many bruises he had attained in the past three weeks. The pain felt oddly pleasurable and it made Oswald afraid of himself in some unnatural compacity. After a few moments, he removed his penguin undergarments and laid down on his bed completely naked and looked up at the ceiling._

 _After a few beats of silence and being positive that his mother would walk in and find him pleasuring himself, he proceeded to gently stroke himself. He found himself lifting up his legs and gripping himself and stroking himself, getting increasingly faster with every stroke. He stroked himself until he uncontrollably shook with pleasure and a white, filmy liquid squirted of the tip of his penis. He laid there naked a few more minutes before getting dressed in his penguin undergarments and plum suit pajamas and curled up under his blankets and felt uneasily asleep._

 _End of flashback 6/10: Childhood Lost_

Oswald awoke in a dimly lit room, a throbbing pain enveloped his right ear and felt feverish and cold. There was a figure over him nudging him to become more alert and awake. Oswald put his hands on his face rubbing his head and neck. He groaned and blinked several times as he managed to sit up and semi-look around in the semi-darkness.

"He's awake. Finally, I was getting lonely.", the figure distinguishable as a male cheerily intoned.

"W-Where am I? Why di you hit me so hard with that pipe? Ow. my head. my neck.", Oswald grumbled.

Cheer up Peng-Oswald, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. The pain should go down shortly because I have attached you to a morphine drip to ease the pain.", the man seemed very intelligent and familiar.

"W-who are you?", Oswald was trying to figure out why the man seemed so familiar.

"Edward. Nygma. Why?", Ed answered.

"Edward, why did you hit me in the back of the head with a pipe?!," Oswald became extremely irritated extremely fast.

"I...well...I wanted to...well...I..don't..know..", Ed confessed.

"Can you at least take me to Gotham General Emergency so I can get my head and neck checked out and so I can call my mother?", Oswald scowled.

"Fine...Sorry about hitting you with a pipe...I don't know what I was thinking...honestly", Ed was sympathetic and ashamed of his poor social skills.

A few moments later Oswald was disconnected from the self-made morphine drip that Ed had him attached to and in the passenger seat of Ed's classic dull lime-green car heading to the hospital. Oswald kept glancing over at Ed and studying his glorious, flawless features of a boy grown into a man. He couldn't help but wonder if Jim would jealous that Oswald as with another man right now.

Oswald, himself, felt guilty for thinking such a thought, but he couldn't help it very much. At long last, his turned and starred out the window in hopes that the rain would flood the streets and sweep them away in the storm. Just as Oswald thought it the rain stopped, aggravating him causing him to punch the seat in disappointment, startling Edward.


End file.
